Reversed Roles!
by Sparky16
Summary: Story 1 up! What happends when Ash and Misty decide to take their revenge on ff.net authors? New notice. Sign up over! Stories 1 through 10 being posted every 3 days.
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I don't own pokemon!  


Roles Reversed  
10:36 p.m.  


  
_I've read a few stories where the characters have actually interacted with the author themselves, but that's never happened to me, I wonder why?_  
  
We'll tell you why!  
  
*Sparky gasped as Ash and Misty come walking on to the screen, both are looking very angrily at her. Sparky gulps hard*  
  
_Alright guys, why?_  
  
*Misty crosses her arms and looks away from Sparky.* Because, we had other fan fiction writers to deal with, now it's your turn  
  
_Will I like it?  
_  
*Ash and Misty shake their heads*   
  
Ash answers This will be the worse thing you've ever been through. It will be more stressful than applying for college  
  
*Sparky gulps*_   
  
This can't be good_  
  
*Suddenly a brilliant flash takes over Sparky's living room and when she opens her eyes, she finds herself inside her own computer and Ash and Misty sitting at her keyboard!*  
  
_Guys this isn't funny!_  
  
*Misty smiles evilly at Sparky*  
  
Do you think we intend this to be fun?   
  
_But I never hurt you guys in any way!  
  
_*Misty and Ash look at a clipboard that Misty had mysteriously pulled out from behind her. Her and Ash whisper something between them and both nod their heads in agreement on something. They look back at Sparky*  
  
We hate to admit it but you're right. You've never hurt us in any way but you're already in there and we sort of don't know how to get you out   
  
*Ash looks very nervous*  
  
_ Sparky yells, fuming!_  
  
Listen Sparky *Misty looks positive* While we try and figure a way to get you out of there, why don't we prepare you to go on a pokemon journey all your own?  
  
*Sparky ponders this thought for a moment and likes the idea very much, although she doesn't show it only to make Ash and Misty nervous. Best of all, it was working!*  
  
_ Alright! _Sparky chimes with a smile.  
  
Ash remarks Now lets get you in some proper clothes instead of those pj's  
  
*Misty looks harder at Sparky's pj's and notices something that makes her almost bust a gut laughing. Misty starts to snicker*  
  
Sparky, are those COWS on your pj's?  
  
*Sparky nods*  
  
_Yep, cows in little pink tutu's  
  
_*Ash and Misty burst into laughter*  
  
You mean little pink ballerina tutu's? Ash asks.  
  
*Sparky nods her head, this only causes Ash and Misty to break out into more laughter. Sparky only sighs in embarrassment*  
  
_I don't see what's so funny? _Sparky mumbles_.  
  
_*Misty and Ash are still laughing hard. Meanwhile Sparky is getting very annoyed*  
  
_HELLO, FORGET ABOUT SOMETHING!  
  
_ Ash said.  
  
*He regains his composure*  
  
Now, lets think, what's a good outfit? Ash ponders.  
  
I know Misty shouts.   
  
*She shows Ash a piece of paper with a drawing on it, and he steadily agrees.*  
  
All right, one customized trainers outfit coming up! Ash says.  
  
*Ash starts some heavy duty typing and a white light suddenly takes over Sparky's whole body. When the light is gone she finds out that she is wearing an outfit that she had designed herself a long time ago. Sparky smiles happily*  
  
_Oh thank you guys!_  
  
Ash and Misty chime.  
  
*Ash does a little more typing and a pink backpack appears next to Sparky*  
  
That should have everything you need in it Ash tells her.  
  
*Sparky nods as she sorts through her new backpack. She gains a shocked look on her face when she pulls out a small blue flute. She looks at the two in surprise*  
  
I believe you know what to do with that Ash said.  
  
_Well yeah but I don't want to perfom now!_  
  
Who said you have too, You like to play when you alone, sad, or just bored. That's why we gave it to you Misty said.  
  
*Sparky gives Misty and Ash a strange look*  
  
_But I don't even know how to play!  
  
_You do know, I typed it on your profile Ash commented.  
  
__  
  
You were nice to us, we'll be nice to you Ash says.  
  
_Fair enough  
  
_Well, now we'll let you choose a pokemon!  
  
*Sparky beams from ear to ear*  
  
_I want an Articuno!  
  
_*Ash and Misty shake their heads*  
  
Too powerful  
  
_A Dragonite?_  
  
To rare  
  
_A Charizard?  
_  
*Ash and Misty nearly fall out of their chairs in shock. Ash is mostly shocked.*  
  
For a beginner?! Ash chokes.  
  
*Sparky turns her back to them and huffs out a sigh*  
  
_Fine. I want a Pichu and a Cyndiquil!_  
  
*Ash and Misty are a little hesitant*  
  
Two pokemon? Ash asks.  
  
*Sparky glares at them*  
  
_Yes two pokemon. You got me in here, it will be your fault if something happens to me!  
  
_Misty sighs She's got a point Ash. Basically we owe her  
  
Good point Ash says.  
  
*Ash goes back to typing and both a Pichu and a Cyndiquil appear at Sparky's feet.*  
  
_Thank you_  
  
*Everything seems fine until Sparky's ears pick up onto an oncoming sound. It looks and sounds like a subway train headed her way, and it's not slowing down and Sparky starts to panic*  
  
_Uh, guys what's that?_  
  
*Ash and Misty look at the on coming object and they too are confused*  
  
_Pichu, use thundershock, Cyndiquil, use flamethrower_  
  
*Both pokemon jump from Sparky's side and attack the speeding object. But even though the attacks hit home, the thing' still is rushing at them at lightning speed. *  
  
_Electric and fire attacks won't stop it. Ash, Misty what is this thing?_  
  
*Suddenly it plows past Pichu and Cyndiquil and barrels at Sparky. Sparky stops it by hold it back with her foot.*  
  
_Yuck it drooling at the mouth!_  
  
*Ash and Misty are astounded by what they are seeing.*  
  
_ASH, MISTY!_  
  
*Both pokemon trainers snap out of it and finally Ash points it out.*  
  
Sparky, that's Brock   
  
*At that point Brock speaks*  
  
You're so incredibly beautiful, you're more pretty than any angel I've seen  
  
*Sparky visibly cringes*  
  
_Ewwwwww, gross. Misty, get him away from me._  
  
Wish we could Misty says doubtfully.  
  
Ash smiles devilishly Sorry Sparky but you're on your own for this one  
  
_Great. Uhm, Brock, there's a Beauty contest for Nurse Joy's in Vermillion city and they're looking for judges!_  
  
*At that point Brock snaps out of it and starts a mad dash through a portal and into the pokemon world. Sparky sighs with relief*  
  
Good thinking Misty points out.  
  
_Thanks, no help from you though_  
  
*Both Ash and Misty get nervous looks on their faces.*  
  
*Sparky turns away sadly and walks away a little, finally she stops and stares at her feet.*  
  
What's wrong? Ash asks.  
  
_I wish I just didn't have to go through all of this alone._  
  
But you have Pichu and Cyndiquil Misty points out.  
  
_I mean with a human friend.  
_  
*Ash and Misty smile at each other as Sparky only looks down at herself in disappointment. A tear starts to form in her eye*  
  
_I don't want to do this alone_ Sparky chokes.  
  
*Just then Ash speaks up*  
  
You don't have to do anything alone  
  
*Sparky turns to look at Ash*  
  
_What do you mean?_  
  
*Misty smiled at her*  
  
We kinds threw one of your friends into the pokemon world too, and I think you know her pretty well  
  
*A smile spread over Sparky's face as she brightened.*  
  
_Oh my gosh. Who?  
  
_You'll find out soon enough, plus we have a special treat in store for you. Someone else been waiting a very long time to meet you Misty added.  
  
_How man, I can't wait!_  
  
Good. Ash will start opening the portal now. You'll start you journey in Johto like all the others. Misty said  
  
Sparky says confused_._  
  
Yeah, you're not the only ff.net author in the pokemon world. You might run into a few of them Ash pointed out._  
  
__Yes, now I'm really psyched_  
  
Wait a minute Sparky! Ash calls out.  
  
*Sparky turns to see Ash and Misty looking at her*  
  
Sparky we have one more thing to tell you Ash stated.  
  
__  
  
*Misty is now smiling more than ever as Ash continues.*   
  
Sparky, from this day on you will be known as your charter Jamie Crystal and I take you've already named that Pichu and Cyndiquil of yours?  
  
_Yup. My Pichu is now named Sparky, and My Cyndiquil is named Rover_  
  
Why Rover? Ash asks.  
  
_Because its second form looks like a dog_  
  
*Ash ponders this point*  
  
You're right! he says.  
  
Ash and Misty smile.  
  
Well Jamie, this is the start of your new journey. Are you up to the challenge? Ash asks proudly.  
  
_Yes I am!_  
  
All right! Misty cheers Now you get out there and become a Pokemon Master!  
  
*Jamie cheers happily, but Jamie stops as she just thinks of something*  
  
_Ash, Misty?_  
  
  
  
_Take your time on trying to figure out on getting me back. I think I'm going to like it here._  
  
*Ash smiles*  
  
Alright Jamie, you can have it your way Ash says.  
  
Hey, you guys watch her okay? Misty says to her Jamie's pokemon.  
  
*The pokemon nod*  
  
*Jamie giggles, and suddenly a portal opens to the pokemon world*  
  
Bye you guys! Ash and Misty wave.  
  
Jamie and her pokemon wave and they walk through the portal.  
  
*Ash and Misty look at each other and sigh, silence pass between the them*  
  
So what do you want to do? Misty asked.  
  
Want to go to science world?  
  
*At that point a smile cross both their faces as they realize what was just said. Then both jump up and cheer*  
  
  
  
*Ash and Misty quickly dash out the door and head over to Science World to see the IMAX theater*  


  
The End?  
or be continued?  


  
Author's Note: Well Sparky is in the pokemon world now and she's going to have to wait until we find her a way out of there.  
  
Let's hope we can get her out before something bad happens.  
Signing off~  
*Ash Ketchum*  
  
Misty's Note: Why didn't Ash check the list properly first, now Jamie's going to sue!


	2. Thanks

Thank you  


  
  
The sign up is now over and I'd like to thank everyone that participated. From here on it all the stories until a call apon you to sign up again once more for the second half. In the Mean time a new story will be added to this on once every 3 days. If you'd like to read them seprately, go to my profile! the POkemon, the next generation stories are numbered at the front! don't forget to review though. I'm getting very dissapointed in the lack of reviewing for everybodies stoires, not just mine.  
  


Thank you  
Sparky16


	3. Story 1

**Pokemon The Next Generation!****  
aka Reversed Roles!  
Chapter 1: Friends and Family!  
**_We leave off with Sparky16, now known as Jaime Crystal, falling at a rapidly fast pase into the pokemon world. Suddenly a bright flash blinds Jamie and she blacks out from all the excitment._  
  


The light song of birds, and the harshness of the sunlight woke Jamie. She slowly opened her eyes and waited until they came into focus to get a better veiw of her surroundings. She was more than surprised to find herself in a bedroom, and frankly it looked vaguely familar.  
  
This couldn't be she whispered as she sat up and got to her feet.   
  
She walked around the room slowly, examining every inch only to confirm her suspisions. Oh my god! this is Ash Ketchum's room! she told herself.  
  
Jamie smiled, at least she was in a familar place, but who had brought her here? Just then something occured to Jamie. Where was Sparky, and Rover?   
  
As quietly as possible Jamie looked around the room and called out the two pokemons' names; no answer. What if they went downstairs? they might cause some trouble. Swiftly, Jamie ran out of the room and down the stairs. She stopped short of the bottom when she heard the sound of laughing voices coming from the kitchen.  
  
Jamie stepped out into the hallway to see the kitchen at the far end, and she noticed the living room at the other end. Well, the place seemed cozy enough, and the pictures on the wall were definitely a sign telling her that this was Ash's house.  
  
Ahh. I see somebody's up? a old man's voice said.  
  
Jamie reconized it immeadiatly as Professor Oak's. Jamie felt more nervous than when she had to stand up in front of her science class and give an oral report on the human body and how it worked.  
  
Just then Mrs Ketchum poked her head around the doorway to look at Jamie. As usual, Mrs Ketchum had a smile on her face that made anybody feel happy, Jamie couldn't help but smile.  
  
Why don't you come here Jamie, we don't bite Mrs Ketchum said sweetly.  
  
Jamie slowly aproached the two adults in the kitchen, smiling politely at them, she stopped in front of them.  
  
Jamie said timidly.  
  
Well, I see we have a shy one on our hands Professor Oak laughed.  
  
Jamie just smiled, then something on the kitchen table caught her eye, it was Sparky and Rover!  
  
Jamie sighed as she saw what her two baby pokemon had gotten into. Rover had managed to rip open a box of twinkies and was now chowing down on the puffy pasteries, while Sparky had managed to open the jar of peanut butter and he stuck his tiny little paws in and scooped out two huge paws full and then swallowed it down whole!  
  
Jamie walked up to the two pokemon Sparky, Rover. Look what you two did. Now I'm going to have to replace those Jamie scolded.  
  
That's alright Jamie Mrs Ketchum replied, I have to go shopping anyway, so it's not really a bother  
  
Jamie sighed in relief Really, you don't mind?  
  
Not at all Mrs Ketchum said.  
  
The two pokemon stopped eatting their delectible delights, and jumped up onto Jaime's shoulders. Jamie took a seat on one of the chairs and began to think out loud. Well now that I'm here, what am I suppose to do?  
  
The Porfessor looked at Jamie Well now that you're here it's best that you know the facts first. Each author that has been brought here has landed in a different house. Those people who have the chance to help an Author is legally considered their temorary guardian  
  
Jamie cut in. You mean to tell me that since I landed in Ash's house, Mrs Ketchum is my guardian?  
  
Call me mom, Guardian sounds so offical Mrs Ketchum said.  
  
The Professor continued. Yes well, You're right Jamie, until you get home  
  
Jamie turned a little curious So is it just Ash and Misty going around and throwing authors into the pokemon world?  
  
The two adults shook their heads. Mrs Ketchum seemed th most worried. I'm afraid not she said.  
  
She's right, Gary also went off as well, even James from Team Rocket!  
  
Oh dear, that can't be good Jamie replied.  
  
The Porfessor held his head in exhaustion No kidding he sighed.  
  
Jamie sighed to herself and sat up Well I better start my journey. I don't know when I'll be able to go back home, so I want to enjoy as much as my time here as I can  
  
Jamie, before go I want you to know that the Johto League is off limits to all trainers right now. Oak said.  
  
Jamie was confused   
  
Some sort of inspection thing going on and it takes a couple of months, so all authors and trianers have been going to a brand new league called the Crystal Islands League, there you'll be able to particapate until the Johto inspection is over. Plus you might meet some friends there because all the authors are starting over there he explained.  
  
Great, I can't wait! I hope I get to meet a familar face Jamie said in excitement. Just wait, I'll become the best trainer there ever was!  
  
Just be carefull Mrs Ketchum said. I know you're not really my child, but to me, I feel like you're still my little girl  
  
Jamie smiled softly mom  
  
Mrs Ketchum smiled, and then surprised Jamie with a small hug. You be careful now, alright?  
  
Jamie nodded.  
  
Good, now Mr. Mimey is over by the front door with your backpack. You have a wonderful time. And call me each time you reach a city or when ever you get into trouble okay?  
  
Jamie said.  
  
She looked over at her pokemon Sparky, Rover, time to leave so say goodbye Jamie said.  
  
The two little pokemon cheered a happy goodbye, and then Jamie recalled Cyndiquil to it's pokeball. I'm going to keep Sparky out so it can get stronger and for my own protection.  
  
Jamie was escorted out onto the porch where Mrs Ketchum handed Jamie a small gift wrapped box with a bow tie. Jamie looked at the small gift then she looked back up at Mrs Ketchum with a confused look, What's this for?  
  
Mrs Ketchum smiled I bought it for you to help you out on your journey  
  
Thank you Jamie replied as she opened the box; she gasped at what she saw inside.   
  
Jamie said.  
  
Jamie looked at the small device, it was pink and it looked exactly what it looked like on the 3rd movie of pokemon. Just then Jamie rushed up and gave Mrs Ketchum a huge hug. She smiled and returned the affection.  
  
Thank you Jamie whispered.  
  
You're welcome Mrs Ketchum told her, Now get going before I start to cry  
  
Jamie laughed as she put the pokegear around her neck, then she ran towards the fence and hopped over it skillfully. She waved behind her as she ran down the old dirt road and disappeared off into the distance. Both Professor Oak and Mrs Ketchum waved back and when Jamie was out of sight Mrs Ketchum sighed. She looked over at Oak.   
  
You know, I know she's not my kid but I still feel like I'm losing my baby all over again she remarked.  
  
Professor Oak smiled I wouldn't worry Delila, if she's anything like Ash then she should be fine  
  
Mrs Ketchum sighed a little That's what worries me  
  
****  
  
Jamie walked down the old dirt road that would lead her out of Pallet Town, Sparky was at her side smiling up at her. Jamie took a better look at herself. She wore a white t-shirt with a pink cover top over it, black shorts,white socks and runners, a pink and purple backpack, and finally a pink pokegear to match.  
  
Jamie opened the little device and looked in the phone section. Mrs Ketchum's and Professor Oak's phone numbers were already locked into it. Jamie closed it and looked up to were she was going. Suddenly a great force tried to knock Jamie to the ground, but right as Jamie hit the ground she used her legs to push the thing' right over top of her and have herself land on top of it, pinning the thing down.  
  
Jamie was panting in excitment but she didn't look happy, infact she was mad. The thing that had tried to knock her down was a boy, but it wasn't Brock, also this boy didn't seem love sick, perhaps he just wanted to scare her. Jamie looked at the boy, he was her age and he looked like a youger version of Gary Oak! He wore a light blue sweater and dark blue jeans. His hair was brown and a bit more shaggy than Gary's.  
  
Finally Jamie asked Who are you?  
  
The boy gave her a sarcastic look and replied HA! you create me years ago and you don't even reconize me? I'm Eric Oak from your story Pokemon The Next Generation. The First Series!  
  
Quickly Jamie got off of the boy and helped him to his feet. Eric brushed off his black runners then looked over at Jamie who seemed shocked and worried. Eric looked at her in worry as he approached her Jamie are you alright? he asked.  
  
Jamie almost seemed to be in a state of shock. If charaters she had designed for pokemon lived here in the pokemon, then other characters that other authors had desinged were sure to be here too!  
  
Jamie had read almost every story in the pokemon section of ff.net, but one thing that really made her worry were the Team Rocket, and Mewtwo ones. If they had all come true here, then things might not be as pleasent as she thought. Poor Jamie was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that Eric had wrapped his arms around her shoulders to try and comfort her. Eric asked.  
  
Jamie snapped ot of her trance and realzed that Eric has holding her. Jamie sighed and looked away sadly. If all the new charaters that authors have designed to be in their pokemon stories are here, I'm not sure whether I want to do this or not she said.  
  
Eric smiled at Jamie incouragingly Awe come on Jamie, you don't mean that do you? besides, it's not like I'd let anything happen to my best friend now would I?  
  
Jamie looked up at Eric with a puzzled look. What are you talking about? she asked.  
  
Eric smiled more brightly Oh please. You don't think for one second I'd let you go it alone would you?  
  
Jamie suddenly bagan to brighten You mean it? You'll really come? she asked hopefully.  
  
Eric gave off another sarcastitic look, just like the same one Gary always gives to Ash, as he answered Of course  
  
At that moment Eric looked out at the tall grassy field and whistled loudly. Yo! Sandy, come on lets get going  
  
Right at that moment a Sandshrew with a black and blue backpack on it's back jumped high out of the grass, then it began to roll towards Eric and Jamie had high speeds! As soon as it reached Eric's feet it stopped, and took off the backapack and handed it to the boy.  
  
Eric smiled Good speed there buddy. Now come on Sandy, we're going on another pokemon adventure  
  
The little Sandshrew seemed happier than a pig in mud. Eric looked up from his pokemon and looked over at Jamie. You ready to go? he asked.  
  
Jamie smiled You bet !  
  
Good, then it's off to the Crystal Islands! Eric cheered.  
  
The Crystal Islands! Jaime cheered and she jumped up in excitement, and the two friends ran up the drit road and out of Pallet!


	4. Story 1, chapter 2

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Chapter 2: New Recruits!  
  


A young teenage boy stood before his employer and temporary Guardian. The boy's boss was a dark and shady character with a permanent evil smile on his face, and a Persian that was practically glued to his side. No author could describe this man to the detail, fore this 40 year old guy was non other than Giovanni himself.  
  
As for the boy, he was only a young fourteen year old. He had short brown hair, aqua green eyes, and a fairly good build. On ff.net this boy would have been known as Scitzo Winter Fresh, but ever since he landed here, he went by the name of Cid.  
  
The boy was energetic and full of ambition. He also had a sick, twisted, evil mind, making him Giovanni's most liked member of Team Rocket.  
  
Giovanni smiled at the boy From such a young man, I had never expected so much. You're the best member I have and I'm not just saying that because I'm your temporary Guardian. I never give praise when it's not needed.  
  
Thank you sir Cid answered.  
  
So far you've captured 57 pokemon, stole well over 200, and even schemed a few trainers out of their valuables and all within the week! I'm very proud Giovanni stated.  
  
Cid smiled I'm glad to be part of the team Sir, Ever since I've heard of Team Rocket I've always wanted to join  
  
Well, your wish came true, and so far your my most trusted, most loyal, and reliable. And please call me Dad Giovanni told Cid.  
  
Sure thing Dad!  
  
A chip off the old block! Giovanni laughed, and Cid started to laugh as well.  
  
Once the laughing had stopped, Giovanni handed Cid a folder. Cid took it and glanced at it quickly, then he closed it and put it under his arm.  
  
I want you to go to Crystal Islands and steal as many pokemon as you can. All the authors that were brought here have gone to the Crystal Islands to compete in the league. And I suppose if you want you can compete as well. You have my permission  
  
Is that all Giovanni, Sir? Cid asked.  
  
Giovanni gave Cid a skeptical look, and Cid immediately remembered.  
  
Uh, I mean, Dad Cid almost visibly cringed at the word.  
  
Giovanni smiled and chuckled to himself and he leaned back in his chair. That is all he said calmly.  
  
Cid soluted his boss and walked out of the office like a Drill Sargent. Giovanni smiled I like that boy he muttered.  
  
Outside, Cid had just closed the door to Giovanni's office. The boy sighed to himself as he began to walk away normally, giving Giovanni's office an awkward look. That dude is one maraschino cherry short of a fruitcake he remarked under his breath.  
  
Cid headed down to his office, even being young, he was so experienced that he always got the respect he deserved; no questions asked. Cid walked in through the front door but his nose was buried in the papers not even allowing him to notice his female Team Rocket partner sitting on his desk.  
  
She cleared her throat noisily to catch his attention, Cid finally looked up. he asked.  
  
The young fourteen year old girl sighed What did the boss want you idiot, I told you to tell me right when you got back!  
  
Cid walked over to his chair and sat down and twirled it around to the side. He crossed his legs and rested to folder on them, then he opened it to resume his reading.  
  
Cid's partner was a young and ambitious fourteen year old that had too, suffered the same fate as Cid; she had been pulled into the pokemon world by Misty, and now her guardian was Jessie, but the young girl, Black Swan, proved to be 500 times better then her unbefitting watcher.  
  
Cid always referred her to Swany and nothing else. Black Swan was her pen name on ff.net and she threatened Jessie that if she was given a real name, she would make sure that both Jessie and James were fitted for cement shoes.  
  
Swan brushed back a strand of her shoulder length black hair that stubbornly hung in front of her eyes. She looked back over at her partner who still had his eyes clued to the info before him; it was obvious that if she wanted some info out of this boy she was going to have to use drastic measures. Swan smiled evilly, she knew how to squeeze the info out of him.  
  
Gently she slid off the desk then she casually walked around to meet Cid's front. She looked at the folder from her standing point, then without warning  
  
  
  
Swan snatched the folder straight from Cid's hands and started to run off with it around the small office.  
  
Cid remarked, and he quickly started to give chase.  
  
Swan was laughing joyously as she held the folder up above her head and Cid tried desperately to get it back. Finally Cid had trapped her against the corner of the office, but Swan still held the folder out of Cid's reach.  
  
Come on Cid whined Give it back  
  
Not till you tell me what the boss told you! she insisted.  
  
Cid dropped his arms and sighed Fine I will but you have to give me the folder first Cid said.  
  
Swan shook her head Not tell you tell me everything!  
  
Cid sighed one more time Okay. The boss said we were doing a great job and that we were the best ones he has.  
  
Swan said, waiting for something else.  
  
And what? Cid asked.  
  
What about the league?  
  
Oh yeah, he said I could join Cid finished.  
  
Satisfied with the info, she handed the folder back to Cid. Just as he put his hand on it, a bunch of photos fell recklessly to the floor. Cid smiled evilly at her I believe you should pick those up he replied sheepishly, and he went to go sit down again.  
  
Swan bent down and started to pick up the photos when some chuckling was heard from the office door. Both Rockets looked up to see two boys around their age. One was sixteen and the other was eighteen.  
  
They both wore black team rocket uniforms just like Swan and Cid but these two wore hats. Both boys had evil grins plastered to their faces. The other one looked down at Swan grinning.   
  
Hey beautiful, when you're done with him, why don't come with me  
  
Swan gave a look of disgust Buzz off Shadow! Swan growled.  
  
The oldest boy was known as Shadow Lord, but Cid and Swan would rather suffer a horrible death before they would say his full name.  
  
That's no way to talk da Lord the younger boy said.  
  
Swan scoffed with a smirk. Call him what you want Demon but I'll never be his partner  
  
Shadow's partner, Black Demon, was sixteen but he was just as tall as Shadow. Both boys had also been pulled into the pokemon world and they too went by their pen names and nothing else. Their guardians Butch and Cassidy respected that.  
  
Cid chuckled to himself as he pulled open the top dower to his desk and reached in. Cid pulled out to what seemed to be a letter opener, a very sharp letter opener. Cid examined the tool as he spoke.  
  
Don't worry Swany, They're just jealous. Besides, those two couldn't hit a urinal even if they used a magnemite's lock on! Cid stated.  
  
At that point Swan broke down onto the cold hard floor in hysterics. Demon became enraged and tried to go for Cid but Shadow held him back, he was still looking calm and acting just as cool.  
  
Shadow gave an evil grin We're just as good as you, we just haven't gotten as many jobs, but we still get it done and that's what counts.  
  
Cid never took his eyes off the letter opener Uh huh he remarked with out interest, like he wasn't paying attention.  
  
Just then Cid looked up and hucked the letter opener with great speed and deadly accuracy, it was headed right for Shadow's forehead, and it would have hit its mark except for the fact that it had mysteriously stopped right in midair only millimeters away from Shadow's body.  
  
The knife like tool slowly lowered into Shadow's open palm and he chuckled. Right at that moment Shadow's Haunter appeared from behind his trainer and laughed.  
  
Cid was now standing up as Shadow walked towards him. Shadow took Cid's hand, opened it, slapped the tool in his hand, then closed his fingers around it and dropped Cid's hand.  
  
Shadow walked back towards the door and put his hand on the knob, a cool look still remaining with him, finally he said   
  
Cid and Swan looked at the two of them, Cid had pulled out two more letter openers by this time.  
  
Shadow chuckled If you have a problem with us his voice turned childish at that moment then why don't you go crying to daddy!  
  
Cid began to blow steam through his ears You didn't! he yelled furious.  
  
Every word! Shadow yelled back as he slammed the door, and just in time as three letter openers embedded themselves two and a half inches deep into the wooden door.  
  
Swan went to go remove them and mocking laughter could be hear quite clearly down the hallway, even with the door closed. Swan handed the make shift knives back to Cid who only throw them into the dower of the desk and slammed it shut.  
  
Cid looked down at the desk and huffed angrily. Swan went to go open the door Don't let them get you stressed Cid. They're nothing compared to you Swan said in attempt to calm her partner.  
  
But Cid wasn't listening, his eye had caught a certain picture in the pile that Swan had put there. He picked it out and looked at it carefully, then a sick, twisted smile started to form on his face. The photo was a picture of a girl with long copper hair, she was wearing a familiar outfit that Cid had seen before but only in a drawing.  
  
He turned and walked towards one of the walls, then he stopped and looked up at another picture posted up there. It was the a picture of the same girl but only in a different outfit. Cid went back to his chair and twirled it around to face the same wall, and with out taking his eyes off the picture he held; Cid opened to dower, pulled out an actual steak knife, then chucked it at the wall and allowed it to hit its mark; the picture of the girl, right into the side of her head. Swan cringed and gulped in nervousness.  
  
Cid only chuckled to himself as he looked at the picture he held. Oh, my day just got better Cid said, and he began to laugh in a cold and evil manner. 


	5. Story 1, chapter 2

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Chapter 2: New Recruits!  
  


A young teenage boy stood before his employer and temporary Guardian. The boy's boss was a dark and shady character with a permanent evil smile on his face, and a Persian that was practically glued to his side. No author could describe this man to the detail, fore this 40 year old guy was non other than Giovanni himself.  
  
As for the boy, he was only a young fourteen year old. He had short brown hair, aqua green eyes, and a fairly good build. On ff.net this boy would have been known as Scitzo Winter Fresh, but ever since he landed here, he went by the name of Cid.  
  
The boy was energetic and full of ambition. He also had a sick, twisted, evil mind, making him Giovanni's most liked member of Team Rocket.  
  
Giovanni smiled at the boy From such a young man, I had never expected so much. You're the best member I have and I'm not just saying that because I'm your temporary Guardian. I never give praise when it's not needed.  
  
Thank you sir Cid answered.  
  
So far you've captured 57 pokemon, stole well over 200, and even schemed a few trainers out of their valuables and all within the week! I'm very proud Giovanni stated.  
  
Cid smiled I'm glad to be part of the team Sir, Ever since I've heard of Team Rocket I've always wanted to join  
  
Well, your wish came true, and so far your my most trusted, most loyal, and reliable. And please call me Dad Giovanni told Cid.  
  
Sure thing Dad!  
  
A chip off the old block! Giovanni laughed, and Cid started to laugh as well.  
  
Once the laughing had stopped, Giovanni handed Cid a folder. Cid took it and glanced at it quickly, then he closed it and put it under his arm.  
  
I want you to go to Crystal Islands and steal as many pokemon as you can. All the authors that were brought here have gone to the Crystal Islands to compete in the league. And I suppose if you want you can compete as well. You have my permission  
  
Is that all Giovanni, Sir? Cid asked.  
  
Giovanni gave Cid a skeptical look, and Cid immediately remembered.  
  
Uh, I mean, Dad Cid almost visibly cringed at the word.  
  
Giovanni smiled and chuckled to himself and he leaned back in his chair. That is all he said calmly.  
  
Cid soluted his boss and walked out of the office like a Drill Sargent. Giovanni smiled I like that boy he muttered.  
  
Outside, Cid had just closed the door to Giovanni's office. The boy sighed to himself as he began to walk away normally, giving Giovanni's office an awkward look. That dude is one maraschino cherry short of a fruitcake he remarked under his breath.  
  
Cid headed down to his office, even being young, he was so experienced that he always got the respect he deserved; no questions asked. Cid walked in through the front door but his nose was buried in the papers not even allowing him to notice his female Team Rocket partner sitting on his desk.  
  
She cleared her throat noisily to catch his attention, Cid finally looked up. he asked.  
  
The young fourteen year old girl sighed What did the boss want you idiot, I told you to tell me right when you got back!  
  
Cid walked over to his chair and sat down and twirled it around to the side. He crossed his legs and rested to folder on them, then he opened it to resume his reading.  
  
Cid's partner was a young and ambitious fourteen year old that had too, suffered the same fate as Cid; she had been pulled into the pokemon world by Misty, and now her guardian was Jessie, but the young girl, Black Swan, proved to be 500 times better then her unbefitting watcher.  
  
Cid always referred her to Swany and nothing else. Black Swan was her pen name on ff.net and she threatened Jessie that if she was given a real name, she would make sure that both Jessie and James were fitted for cement shoes.  
  
Swan brushed back a strand of her shoulder length black hair that stubbornly hung in front of her eyes. She looked back over at her partner who still had his eyes clued to the info before him; it was obvious that if she wanted some info out of this boy she was going to have to use drastic measures. Swan smiled evilly, she knew how to squeeze the info out of him.  
  
Gently she slid off the desk then she casually walked around to meet Cid's front. She looked at the folder from her standing point, then without warning  
  
  
  
Swan snatched the folder straight from Cid's hands and started to run off with it around the small office.  
  
Cid remarked, and he quickly started to give chase.  
  
Swan was laughing joyously as she held the folder up above her head and Cid tried desperately to get it back. Finally Cid had trapped her against the corner of the office, but Swan still held the folder out of Cid's reach.  
  
Come on Cid whined Give it back  
  
Not till you tell me what the boss told you! she insisted.  
  
Cid dropped his arms and sighed Fine I will but you have to give me the folder first Cid said.  
  
Swan shook her head Not tell you tell me everything!  
  
Cid sighed one more time Okay. The boss said we were doing a great job and that we were the best ones he has.  
  
Swan said, waiting for something else.  
  
And what? Cid asked.  
  
What about the league?  
  
Oh yeah, he said I could join Cid finished.  
  
Satisfied with the info, she handed the folder back to Cid. Just as he put his hand on it, a bunch of photos fell recklessly to the floor. Cid smiled evilly at her I believe you should pick those up he replied sheepishly, and he went to go sit down again.  
  
Swan bent down and started to pick up the photos when some chuckling was heard from the office door. Both Rockets looked up to see two boys around their age. One was sixteen and the other was eighteen.  
  
They both wore black team rocket uniforms just like Swan and Cid but these two wore hats. Both boys had evil grins plastered to their faces. The other one looked down at Swan grinning.   
  
Hey beautiful, when you're done with him, why don't come with me  
  
Swan gave a look of disgust Buzz off Shadow! Swan growled.  
  
The oldest boy was known as Shadow Lord, but Cid and Swan would rather suffer a horrible death before they would say his full name.  
  
That's no way to talk da Lord the younger boy said.  
  
Swan scoffed with a smirk. Call him what you want Demon but I'll never be his partner  
  
Shadow's partner, Black Demon, was sixteen but he was just as tall as Shadow. Both boys had also been pulled into the pokemon world and they too went by their pen names and nothing else. Their guardians Butch and Cassidy respected that.  
  
Cid chuckled to himself as he pulled open the top dower to his desk and reached in. Cid pulled out to what seemed to be a letter opener, a very sharp letter opener. Cid examined the tool as he spoke.  
  
Don't worry Swany, They're just jealous. Besides, those two couldn't hit a urinal even if they used a magnemite's lock on! Cid stated.  
  
At that point Swan broke down onto the cold hard floor in hysterics. Demon became enraged and tried to go for Cid but Shadow held him back, he was still looking calm and acting just as cool.  
  
Shadow gave an evil grin We're just as good as you, we just haven't gotten as many jobs, but we still get it done and that's what counts.  
  
Cid never took his eyes off the letter opener Uh huh he remarked with out interest, like he wasn't paying attention.  
  
Just then Cid looked up and hucked the letter opener with great speed and deadly accuracy, it was headed right for Shadow's forehead, and it would have hit its mark except for the fact that it had mysteriously stopped right in midair only millimeters away from Shadow's body.  
  
The knife like tool slowly lowered into Shadow's open palm and he chuckled. Right at that moment Shadow's Haunter appeared from behind his trainer and laughed.  
  
Cid was now standing up as Shadow walked towards him. Shadow took Cid's hand, opened it, slapped the tool in his hand, then closed his fingers around it and dropped Cid's hand.  
  
Shadow walked back towards the door and put his hand on the knob, a cool look still remaining with him, finally he said   
  
Cid and Swan looked at the two of them, Cid had pulled out two more letter openers by this time.  
  
Shadow chuckled If you have a problem with us his voice turned childish at that moment then why don't you go crying to daddy!  
  
Cid began to blow steam through his ears You didn't! he yelled furious.  
  
Every word! Shadow yelled back as he slammed the door, and just in time as three letter openers embedded themselves two and a half inches deep into the wooden door.  
  
Swan went to go remove them and mocking laughter could be hear quite clearly down the hallway, even with the door closed. Swan handed the make shift knives back to Cid who only throw them into the dower of the desk and slammed it shut.  
  
Cid looked down at the desk and huffed angrily. Swan went to go open the door Don't let them get you stressed Cid. They're nothing compared to you Swan said in attempt to calm her partner.  
  
But Cid wasn't listening, his eye had caught a certain picture in the pile that Swan had put there. He picked it out and looked at it carefully, then a sick, twisted smile started to form on his face. The photo was a picture of a girl with long copper hair, she was wearing a familiar outfit that Cid had seen before but only in a drawing.  
  
He turned and walked towards one of the walls, then he stopped and looked up at another picture posted up there. It was the a picture of the same girl but only in a different outfit. Cid went back to his chair and twirled it around to face the same wall, and with out taking his eyes off the picture he held; Cid opened to dower, pulled out an actual steak knife, then chucked it at the wall and allowed it to hit its mark; the picture of the girl, right into the side of her head. Swan cringed and gulped in nervousness.  
  
Cid only chuckled to himself as he looked at the picture he held. Oh, my day just got better Cid said, and he began to laugh in a cold and evil manner. 


	6. Story 1, Chapter 3

Pokemon The Next Generation  
All Fired Up!  


  
Jamie sat in the grass with Sparky and Rover. The two pokemon were resting from a long and tiring battle against Eric's Sandshrew, Sandy, and his Fearow, but lucily for Jamie, her pokemon were strong enough to win.  
  
Strong? Ha! more like stubbron, your pokemon are just as stubron as you! Eric laughed.  
  
Jamie looked at Eric angrily, a tear glistened in her eye Eric how could you? They're not stubbron, they're stong, and bright, and cute, and sweet and  
  
Eric gave Jamie a saddened look Jamie I didn't mean to affened you, but I thought you were suppose to have a really good sence of humor  
  
Jamie wipped the tear from her eye with her arm. She looked him and smiled Sorry, I guess  
  
It's the stress of this whole thing isn't it. I guess you're a little homesick huh? Eric asked.  
  
Jamie nodded sadly; Eric picked up Sparky from Jamie's lap and held him up on his. He smiled down at the Pichu Eric said Your pokemon are stubbron and Eric leaned into Sparky and whispered Just like their trainer  
  
Sparky cocked his head to one side and smiled happily   
  
Eric chuckled as he looked up to see Jamie giving him a sly look I heard that Mr. Oak! Jamie said, and without warning she jumped on him and knocking him to the ground laughing.  
  
Eric was just about to throw her over him playfully when the sudden voices of two people fighting could be heard in the distance. Jamie held herself up with her hands, Eric, still pinned on the ground, stopped and looked in the direction of the voices just as Jamie had done.  
  
What's that? Eric asked.  
  
I don't know, but it sounds like two people fighting Jamie said as she got up off of her friend.  
  
Jamie held out her hand and helped the boy to his feet. Both of them were still looking in the direction of the voices. Jamie looked up at Eric Let's go check it out she insisted.  
  
Eric nodded and both of them ran off into the direction of the voices. When Jamie and Eric ran up a little further they saw two boys arguing over somthing. Jamie gasped as she reconized their faces instantly. Jamie swollowed hard Paul and Mike she said under her breath.  
  
Eric gave Jamie a clueless look What are you talking about? he asked.  
  
Paul and Mike, Two charaters I made for a different story a few years ago, but it was a pokemon story Jamie explained.  
  
But did you interact with them in your story like you did with me? Eric asked.  
  
Jamie shook her head No, I never even got around to writting it, so they probably won't even know me like you knew me  
  
Well, that seems to be the least of their problems Eric said, reffering to the fight.  
  
Jamie nodded and tried to figure out the best way to get the boys attention. The fight seemed pretty deep, and pretty loud too. Finally Jamie got the guts to do what she had to do. As relaxed as she could, she took a deep breath then HEY! WHAT'S THE ISSUE HERE!!! she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
The two boys actually shut for the first time that day and they stared over at Eric and Jamie in bewilderment. The one Jamie knew as Paul was about 18, he had short blond hair and he was a big guy.   
  
The other one, Mike, had short brown hair and was really skinny, but he was older than Eric or maybe the same age. 17 years old.  
  
Everyone including Jamie was shocked, how had she gotten through that thick barrier of fighting?  
  
What are you two fighting about? Jamie asked.  
  
Both boys looked at each other, then back at the two friends. Mike smiled sheepishly and answered Well to tell you the truth, we've been fighting so long that we completely forgot on what we were fighting about  
  
Eric smiled Well that was useful, at least they won't fight anymore  
  
Finally Paul spoke up Who are you?  
  
Eric introduced himself and Jamie. My name's Eric Oak, and this is Jami_  
  
Great, Eric, nice to meet you. I'm Paul and this is Mike!  
  
Paul's approach frightend Jamie because he came up so fast, causing her to hide behind Eric. Paul moved his gaze towards Jamie and asked Who's the girl Eric?  
  
A friend of mine he answerd bluntly And she's super shy. Her name's Jamie Ketchum  
  
At the word Ketchum Jamie bacame suspicious, and she pulled Eric aside. My last name isn't Ketchum she said quietly.  
  
Yes it is! you landed in Mrs Ketchum's care, and any author who has a guardian gians their guardian's last name Eric whispered back.  
  
But I thought my last name was Crystal, not Ketchum Jamie said.  
  
Crystal is now your middle name, even check your pokedex if you want Eric proclaimed.  
  
Jamie wasn't going to argue with him any further, she wasn't going to get into it. Not today.  
  
Suddenly Hello Jamie. Long time, no see!  
  
Jamie was frozen in a state of shock. That voice, it was so comforting, so warming, so familar. It was the voice of a best friend that lived only five doors down from her in her world. At that point a smile spread from ear to ear, as Jamie turned around and saw HIM! standing on a branch in a tree above them.  
  
  
  
Ah, ah, ah! the boy waved his finger in a mocking disapinary manner at the girl.  
  
Here I'm known as Cid, and you will call me by only that, got it? Cid claimed.  
  
Jamie just nodded her head in utter amazment. Just then Eric blocked Jamie protectivly and gave Cid an evil glare. What do you want? Eric ordered.  
  
Cid gave Eric a bit of a surprised look Can't I even say hi to an old friend? Cid asked sarcastically.  
  
Eric glared at Cid even more No Team Rocket member has friends!  
  
Cid smiled and over dramatically acted as if he were totally offened Oh I'm crushed, you hurt my feelings! What do you think Swany? Cid began chuckle.  
  
At that moment Black Swan appeared from behind the tree Cid was on, an evil smile on her lips. Oh that was heartbreaking she replied.  
  
From Jamie's point of view she didn't realize that Cid was wearing a black team rocket uniform, she was just to happy to see a old familar face. Eric's voice broke Jamie's train of thought What are you doing here? he yelled.  
  
Cid smiled and replined bluntly I want the girl  
  
Now it was Paul's turn to get mad What do you want her for?  
  
Isn't it simple Cid started I've known Jamie for years and I know she dosen't put up much of a fight either. So I'll steal her pokemon, hurt her a little then kill her. Simple as that! Cid explained.  
  
Just then a burst of hysterical laugher filled the air, it was Jamie, and she was almost out of breath as she collapesed to her knees. Everyone gave the young girl a clueless look, had she gone insane?  
  
Jamie stopped laughing and looked up at Cid You know it's true, I've known you for years, and we do get into the occasional fight and I usually get hurt Jamie leaned up against a nearby tree as she continued But there's no way in a million years that you would ever kill m_  
  
Jamie's words were cut short as a sound of something next to her ear. Jamie moved her gaze towards the sorce of the sound, then gasped in utter shock as she saw pocket knife embedded into the tree only a centemeter away from her ear.  
  
Jamie jumped to the side and gasped. Jamie run! Eric yelled, and she did, Jamie darted like lighting right out of there. She wasn't going to stick around.  
  
Cid chuckled to himself and said Let her run, I still have you guys  
  
Paul was about to reach for one of his pokemon when he suddenly found himself unable to move!  
  
What's happening? I can't move my body Paul freaked.  
  
Suddenly the sound of the other boys could be heared, Paul looked to see Eric and Mike lifted off the ground and a blue aurora surrounding each of them.  
  
We can't move either! Mike shouted back.  
  
Just then Cid's hard laughter could be heard from above and everyone looked up to see a strange looking pokemon appear from behind the boy.  
  
What's that? Paul asked.  
  
Cid stopped laughing and introduced his little friend. I'd like you to meet my favorite pokemon partner, My lil' funcky lookin' Unown!  
  
Eric repeated in a whisper.  
  
It's also psychic Paul said.  
  
The Unown looked like a circle with a one big eye in the middle.  
  
Cid finally jumped down from the tree and landed neatly on his feet. Cid cleared his throat and looked over at his human partner. Swany, would you please restrain these fools. I'm going to catch Jamie. A game of cat and mouse would really make my day  
  
Sure thing Cid Swan said, and with those words of assurence, Cid ran off in Jamie's direction with his Unown behind him.  
  
~  
  
Jamie was leaning against a tree catching her breath, she had been running from Cid for about a minute or two, but it wasn't long before Cid caught up with her. He chuckled again That's right, take a good _long_ rest Cid said under his breath.  
  
He turned to his pokemon Unown, use your confusion to paralize her. I want to get this over with.  
  
the pokemon replied, and it began to glow a bright blue.  
  
Suddenly the same blue aurora started to surround Jamie. Jamie opened her eyes and tried to move but I can't move, what's going on here? Jamie asked.  
  
Cid started to laugh Not so hot now are you? he laughed.  
  
Right at that moment a strong stream of flames nailed Cid's Unown and the pokemon broke his confusion attack, freeing Jamie from the pokemon's mental bonds.  
  
Jamie looked up to see a girl and her Houndour looking at her. Get out of here before that Team Rocket kid catches you; don't worry I'll hold him off, just get going! The girl said.  
  
Jamie only nodded then kept on running, she knew a good thing when she saw it. Jamie ran as fast as her legs could carry her as she darted through the forest. Finally she reached her destination, the place where she had left her pokemon.  
  
Sparky, Rover, and Sandy looked over to see Jamie appear from the bushes. All the pokemon ran up to the destressed girl with concern.  
  
Sparky asked in worry, suddenly Jamie collapsed to the ground tired and out of breath.  
  
Jamie knew this was no time to rest she had to keep moving or Cid might catch her and, and Jamie didn't even want to think about. Jamie tried despartly to get to her feet but the best she could do was her hands and knees. Just then Jamie felt someone help her up. Jamie looked up to see the same girl that had helped her eariler.  
  
Jamie smiled at her and the girl smiled back then said My Houndour can only hold off that kid for so long. You need to find a place to hide  
  
Jamie nodded Thank you she said.  
  
Don't mention it, now go! the girl told her.  
  
Jamie walked off in a new direction but not before she asked one question. By the way, what's your name?  
  
The tall girl looked over at Jamie with a smile. She had mid length, striaght brown hair, and looked to be about eighteen, and she wore a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans.  
  
My name's Melissa the girl replied.  
  
Thanks Melissa Jamie said.  
  
You're welcome, now go hide Melissa ordered, and Jamie with the other three pokemon walked off.  
  
When Jamie was out of sight, Cid suddenly burst through the bushes. Then Melissa's Houdour, close behind, protectivly bolted to the front of its trainer.  
  
Your Houndour is strong, I'm impressed. It would make a perfect addition to Team Rocket. Cid said.  
  
I don't think so Melissa repleid. Houndour, use flamethrower! Melissa commanded.  
  
The dark dog pokemon obeyed with out a fuss as it took in a deep breath to launch it's attack.  
  
Cid only smiled then said Well it's been fun but I got to go and he suddenly disappeared.  
  
Melissa's Houdour released the fury of flames but a second to late. Both pokemon and trainer were stumped. Where did he go? Melissa asked her pup, but the Houndour just repleid with a confused whine.  
  
Melissa smiled down at the dog, then crouched down and started to scratch it behind both its ears. The pokemon moaned in content. What do you say we go find that girl? Melissa asked.  
  
The houndour barked in reply and set off after Jamie's scent, and in no time at all Melissa found herself in hot pursiut of the girl.  
  



	7. Story 1, Chapter 4

Pokemon The Next Generation!  
Comin' To The Rescue  


  
Jamie soon found the perfect hiding spot, only ten minutes after Melissa told her to hide. In the thick brush Jamie had found a thicket; the perfect place to stay, and to keep out of site. There was no way Cid would find her here.  
  
Sparky looked happily up at its trainer and friend, just then its eyes caught sight of something amazing. Sparky yelled, and pointed towards something.  
  
Jamie looked to where Sparky was pointing, and there, a wonderous sight met Jamie's eyes.  
  
Jamie quietly in amazment.  
  
Suddenly a bark of a dog caught Jamie's attention, and the sound of Melissa's voice drove Jamie from her hiding spot. As Jamie crawled out of the thicket, she was met by a slobbery wet kiss from Melissa's Houndour.  
  
Jamie was helpled to her feet once again by Melissa, and Jamie began to brush herself off.   
  
Well thanks again, what did you do to Cid? Jamie asked.  
  
Nothing, he fanished into thin air before I could attack but I don't think we'll be seeing much of him again Melissa said.  
  
I wouldn't count on it Jamie sighed.  
  
So, what's your name? Melissa asked.  
  
she answered.  
  
Melissa laughed I know a Jamie, but not in and she faded in sadness.  
  
Not in this world? Jamie finished.  
  
Yeah, how did you know? Melissa asked completely stumped.  
  
Jamie smiled Because I from the same world, and was pulled into this one by Ash and Misty. Back there I'm known as Sparky16! Jamie finished proudly.  
  
Melissa brightend even more Then you should know me, I'm Pikajenn!  
  
Wow, It's nice to finally meet a familar face that won't kill me Jamie said with a laugh.  
  
Cool, so what brings you out here? Melissa asked.  
  
I was headed to the Crystal Islands so I could compete in their league. Me and Eric at that moment Jamie faded out.  
  
Eric! she had forgotten all about him, and worst of all he was trapped by Cid and his partner. Oh no Jamie gasped Eric, I completely forgot about him Jamie said.  
  
The fear Jamie had felt eariler about Cid was suddenly gone, and with out a moments hesitation Jamie recalled Rover to his pokeball andcalled for Sandy and Sparky to follow her as she darted back through the forest.  
  
Hey, Wait up! Melissa yelled and followed the girl.  
  
Jamie determination and desire to save her friends was runnig high and it gave her the energy to go through the forest without getting tired once. Melissa was right next to her following her step for step. Just then Jamie tripped and slid on the ground right behind some bushes.  
  
Melissa knelt down next to her fallen friend Are you okay? she asked in concern, but Jamie only told her to be quiet.  
  
Melissa soon found out why because the two were right behind a bush that shielded them from Team Rocket's sight. From the girls' point they could hear every word said.  
  
Next time we need to take hostages we need to rent a Jeep, not a balloon Cid sighed.  
  
I know, but how was I suppost to know we were going to have to have these three pieces of dead wieght to carry along Swan said.  
  
Cid sighed Well if every thing goes right, Jamie will be back to try and rescue her friends  
  
But what about her new little friend? Swan asked.  
  
She wouldn't have a new little friend if your Espeon would just learn teleport properly Cid snapped.  
  
Swan grew angry She's trying and that's all tha matters, besides she did save you from getting barbequed. That's more important than trying to teleport a girl my Espeon can't even reconize!  
  
Cid grunted and looked at the three boys tied together. He gave them a twisted smile and said So after I kill Jamie, which one of you am I going to torture next?  
  
All three boys looked away, they wanted nothing to do with Cid and Swan. How about you Eric, you seem to like her, maybe I'll kill you first, slowly and painfully. That way Jamie can suffer emotionally as well Cid said.  
  
You monster! Eric insulted.  
  
Back in the bushes Melissa and Jamie had talked out a plan to rescue the boys. Now Jamie was going over it. Okay, so we'll have your pidgeotto fly over to the balloon and tie the one end of each piece of rope to it. Then we'll have Sandy dig a hole under their feet and Sparky will tie the other end of the ropes to them, after, we launch the balloon and  
  
Bye bye Team Rocket the two said in unison with a giggle.  
  
So are we ready? Melissa asked.  
  
Jamie nodded Yup, everyone's ready and everything is in place Jamie said.  
  
Let's do it! the two said together.  
  
The plan went straight into action. Melissa's Pidgeotto took to the air with two pieces of rope in its sharp talons. The bird soon found Team Rocket's balloon not far from the site, and it carefully tied the rope to the sandbags hanging over the balloon's basket.  
  
Sparky said to Melissa's Pidgeotto. The bird looked down to see the baby electric mouse and the Sandshrew waiting for the other ends of the ropes. The bird dropped them into Sparky's small little paws, then it turned to Sandy and nodded.  
  
The Sandshrew soluted the Pichu and immeadiatly started to dig into the underground. Sparky ran the other way towards Team Rockets spot.  
  
Quietly Sparky hid behind a bush and waited patiently for Sandy to do his stuff. The little Pichu held the two pieces of rope tightly, waiting waiting waiting. Suddenly one of Cid and Swan's feet were swallowed up by the ground, it was Sandy, and he had trapped them with an underground foot hold. Quickly, Sparky burst from the bushes unnoticed and ran up to tie the last peices of rope to Cid and Swan's other feet that were free from the foot hold, then as fast as he could, Sparky ran back into the bushes.  
  
Cid and Swan finally yanked there feet free and looked around in puzzlement. What the heck caused that? Cid asked.  
  
We probably stepped in a diglette's tunnel, that's all Swan replied.  
  
Cid shrugged.  
  
Meanwhile, Sparky and Sandy had run back to Melissa's Pidgeotto that was sitting at the balloon, waitng for the signal. At that moment Sparky ran up to and gave it a thumbs up. The Pidgeotto nodded.  
  
~  
Back to Team Rocket  
~  
Cid's patients was running short. He was waiting for Jamie to come and rescue her friends, he knew she would and he didn't doubt it. Knowing her for so long it was hard not tp predict her next move. Suddenly something bust out of the bushes, Melissa's Houndour!  
  
Well, well. Look who's back Cid said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Just then Jamie too, stepped out from the bushes, a sly look on her face. Cid gave her the same sly smile.  
  
Jamie, do you think you can take two experienced pokemon trianers down with just that silly little houndour? Cid asked.  
  
Jamie shook her head Nope, but I can take you up She remarked, and no sooner had she said that when suddenly Cid felt somthing tighten around his of his foot, yank both his feet out from under him, and slowly start to ascend up into the air, just like his partner!  
  
Cid stared angrily down at Jamie who was now with Melissa. I'll get you for this Jamie, and you know I will. I always keep my promises!  
  
In the words of you Cid, promises are made to be broken!' Jamie yelled back.  
  
Cid looked at his partner who was dangling next to him Next time we rent a jeep!


	8. Story 1, Chapter 5

Pokemon The Next Generation!  
  


  
Jamie was fast asleep as all the other kids stared at her, or at least, what was sleeping next to her. That night Jamie's egg had hatched and everyone but Jamie knew it.  
  
What is it? Mike asked.  
  
Well it's more than obvious isn't it, it's a baby something Eric said.  
  
Nice try brainyack, but I think it's some type of baby bird Mike added.  
  
Well no duh! Melissa sighed.  
  
At that moment Melissa leaned over and shook Jamie who slept between her and Eric. Jamie wake up, I think you should see something Melissa said.  
  
Jamie only moaned and rolled over in her sleeping bag and tiredly said Melissa, don't you know it's inhuman to wake a teen before three  
  
Jamie, we're on a pokemon journey. We can't have you sleeping in till three in the afternoon Melissa remarked.  
  
Eric continued I don't think that baby pokemon sitting next to you would be to pleased to starve until then.  
  
At that moment Jamie turned and opened her eyes to face the new pokemon. Jamie was met by a big blue beak in the cheek. What is it? Jamie asked as she looked at the big ball of blue feathers sitting before her.  
  
I don't know Eric answered But it's as big as Melissa's Houndour  
  
You're right Melissa laughed.  
  
Hey Melissa Mike said.  
  
  
  
What do you think Mom would say that is? Mike asked with a hint of laughter.  
  
Wait a minute Jamie cut in Melissa, Mike is your temorary brother?  
  
HA! More like a temorary pain in the butt Melissa said, But I think she would say that thing looks like the creeping unknown that lives under your bed  
  
Jamie scowled at all of them Well I think it's adorable she remarked.  
  
She wrapped her arms around the big baby's feathery little neck and gave it a loving hug. Besides, I already know what it is! Jamie said with a smirk.  
  
Everyone gave her a surprised look You do? They asked.  
  
Sure I do, I mean, just look at it. It's a baby Articuno. It just dosen't have some of the destinctive features the adult has like the long tail, and long wings Jamie said.  
  
That's not a baby Articuno Paul grinned It's a blue pom pom with wings! he laughed.  
  
Suddenly the little baby spread its stuby little wings and ran at Paul and then ruthlessly began to peck at him. Paul pulled his blancket over him and started to yell for help and for the baby to stop, but it didn't. Instead it started to peep loudly in his ear.  
  
Someone stop this thing! Jamie!!! Paul yelled from beneath the protection of his covers.  
  
Jamie called.  
  
The little bird looked over at its trainer to see her out streched hand. The little blue ball of fluff hopped over to her and sat contently in her lap and Jamie started to stroke it.  
  
See Paul, that's what you get for making fun of my little Arty Jamie said in a smart alec tone.  
  
What ever, but if you want breakfast, you'll keep that thing out of my way, and I'm not making formula for it Paul said.  
  
It will eat Pokemon chow like the others Jamie confirmed.  
  
~  
Meanwhile  
~  
  
Angel, Swany. I want you two to meet me a Flower Island over in the Crystal Islands Cid ordered.  
  
The two girls asked in unison.  
  
Because I have something I need to do first Cid answered plainly, and he turned and walked away.  
  
Angel sighed and looked at Swan Should we trust him? she asked.  
  
We don't have a choice. If we don't it will be the end of the both of us Swan answered as she watched Cid walk off into the distance.  
~  
The whole group had packed up an hour ago and were now headed towards the ferry terminal to catch a ride to Crystal Islands.  
  
Well here's the terminal but where's the boat? Eric asked.  
  
Hmmm, according to this chart, the next one woun't arrive until three. That's two hours from now Mike said as he read off a time schedule to the Crystal Island Ferry.  
  
I don't want to wait that long Jamie whined.  
  
Paul removed a pokeball from his belt a looked at it with a smile. He was about to head over towards the waters edge when  
  
Hey there! Do guys need a ride? A young girl's voice asked.  
  
The whole group looked up to a huge blue Gyarados coming towards the bay and on top of it were two girls. One was waving happily at Jamie and the group and another was holding her Squirtle, smiling happily.  
  
The Gyarados stopped when it reached the docks and it's trainer jumped down from the pokemon, the other girl with the Squirtle stayed aboard.  
  
The girl had short blue hair and wore a white baseball cap with Mickey Mouse on the front. A blue and green t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneackers completed her outfit.  
  
Let me guess Jamie started You were an Author?  
  
The girl stopped and smiled, her giggle was almost contagious. You got me there she said. Both me and my friend over there are Authors from fanfiction.net. How could you tell?  
  
Jamie closed her eyes and smiled I don't think they has Disneyland hats here in the pokemon world Jamie pointed out.  
  
the girl said I guess that would make sense. My name's Lila, or Inami on ff.net. Over there is my Gyarados.  
  
Who's the other girl? Mike asked Lila.  
  
Oh her? Don't worry, you'll get to meet her soon. Are you all headed towards Crystal Islands?  
  
they all answered in unison.  
  
Well I can give you a ride if you want, Me and my friend are headed over ther too.  
  
Great, now we don't have to wait for that ferry Melissa sighed.  
  
Well what are we waiting for? Jamie asked Lets go!  
  
Sparky cheered.  
  
Just then one of Jamie's pokeballs popped open to reveal the baby Articuno. It wasted no time as it ran off in the other direction to play in the shallows of the ocean.  
  
Arty, come back here Jamie ordered as ran after the baby bird.  
  
Lila gave the baby pokemon a weird look Is that a pom pom with wings? she asked skeptically.  
  
That's what I said Paul huffed under his breath.  
  
Jamie got Arty back into his pokeball and returned to the group.  
  
That thing's going to be a hand full Eric said to her.  
  
You're telling me Jamie sighed.  
  
It needs more training Lila said.  
  
It just hatched this morning. It still has a lot to learn Jamie told her.  
  
HEY LILA! LETS GET GOING! the other girl on the Gyarados yelled, her Squirtle nodding in agreement.  
  
Lila looked at the group Well lets get a move on  
  
It wasn't long before the group was sailing the beautiful ocean. The salty breeze rushed into their lungs and the warm sunhine above made conditions perfect to be out.  
  
Not a cloud in the sky, and no Cid to bother me Jamie sighed as she leaned back on the pokemon.  
  
Pi Pi Sparky said as he did the same.  
  
Eric looked over to see the trainer and pokemon resting peacefully. He smiled and slowly got up. Eric walked over to Jamie and sat down next to her. Jamie opened her eyes to see Eric smiling down at her and she sat up.  
  
Why did you get up? Eric asked.  
  
No reason Jamie replied but it looks like you have something on your mind  
  
Eric put a hand behind his head and scratched himself nervously Well I uhm  
  
Come on, spit it out, I don't bite Jamie said.  
  
Eric sighed a bit then said Well I kinda want to thank you  
  
Jamie gave Eric an intergued look Oh! what for?  
  
Before you came here I had no one. All I had was Gary, and the rest of my family. But now you're here and I finally have a friend and I can get out a do something. Gary was always on pokemon journeys and Grandpa was always to busy.  
  
So what did you do before I came? Jamie asked.  
  
Me and Sandy went through the Kanto League together Eric said.  
  
Well it shouldn't be me you're thanking, it should be Ash and Misty. They brought me here Jamie answered.  
  
Maybe you're right Eric said.  
  
Up next to Lila was Melissa and the other girl who introdused herself as Kimberly. On ff.net I'm known as Lilika Kimberly explained.  
  
Lila agreed Me and Lilika were working on a story together when all of a sudden James appears and BAM! we ended up here Lila said.  
  
Gary was the one who pulled me in Melissa said. Now I'm traveling with Jamie, Eric, Paul, and Mike. Me and Jamie are the only Authors in the group.  
  
Lila smiled I think you two are lucky  
  
Melissa asked.  
  
You two get three guys all to yourselves Kmberly answered.  
  
Melissa smiled at the thought but then said I'm not like that, and I don't think Jamie is either  
  
Kimberly had her sights on something eles while Melissa and Lila were talking. Finally she spoke up Hey guys, look at those two down there Kimberly pointed at Jamie and Eric.  
  
Melissa and Lila looked down to see the two friends laughing and talking, and occasionally fighting with each other playfully.  
  
Kim smiled Something tells me that those two will become more than just friends one day  
  
They'd make a cute couple Lila said.  
  
Melissa smiled One day, maybe


	9. Story 1, Chapter 6

Pokemon The Next Generation!  
  


  
Jamie was fast asleep as all the other kids stared at her, or at least, what was sleeping next to her. That night Jamie's egg had hatched and everyone but Jamie knew it.  
  
What is it? Mike asked.  
  
Well it's more than obvious isn't it, it's a baby something Eric said.  
  
Nice try brainyack, but I think it's some type of baby bird Mike added.  
  
Well no duh! Melissa sighed.  
  
At that moment Melissa leaned over and shook Jamie who slept between her and Eric. Jamie wake up, I think you should see something Melissa said.  
  
Jamie only moaned and rolled over in her sleeping bag and tiredly said Melissa, don't you know it's inhuman to wake a teen before three  
  
Jamie, we're on a pokemon journey. We can't have you sleeping in till three in the afternoon Melissa remarked.  
  
Eric continued I don't think that baby pokemon sitting next to you would be to pleased to starve until then.  
  
At that moment Jamie turned and opened her eyes to face the new pokemon. Jamie was met by a big blue beak in the cheek. What is it? Jamie asked as she looked at the big ball of blue feathers sitting before her.  
  
I don't know Eric answered But it's as big as Melissa's Houndour  
  
You're right Melissa laughed.  
  
Hey Melissa Mike said.  
  
  
  
What do you think Mom would say that is? Mike asked with a hint of laughter.  
  
Wait a minute Jamie cut in Melissa, Mike is your temorary brother?  
  
HA! More like a temorary pain in the butt Melissa said, But I think she would say that thing looks like the creeping unknown that lives under your bed  
  
Jamie scowled at all of them Well I think it's adorable she remarked.  
  
She wrapped her arms around the big baby's feathery little neck and gave it a loving hug. Besides, I already know what it is! Jamie said with a smirk.  
  
Everyone gave her a surprised look You do? They asked.  
  
Sure I do, I mean, just look at it. It's a baby Articuno. It just dosen't have some of the destinctive features the adult has like the long tail, and long wings Jamie said.  
  
That's not a baby Articuno Paul grinned It's a blue pom pom with wings! he laughed.  
  
Suddenly the little baby spread its stuby little wings and ran at Paul and then ruthlessly began to peck at him. Paul pulled his blancket over him and started to yell for help and for the baby to stop, but it didn't. Instead it started to peep loudly in his ear.  
  
Someone stop this thing! Jamie!!! Paul yelled from beneath the protection of his covers.  
  
Jamie called.  
  
The little bird looked over at its trainer to see her out streched hand. The little blue ball of fluff hopped over to her and sat contently in her lap and Jamie started to stroke it.  
  
See Paul, that's what you get for making fun of my little Arty Jamie said in a smart alec tone.  
  
What ever, but if you want breakfast, you'll keep that thing out of my way, and I'm not making formula for it Paul said.  
  
It will eat Pokemon chow like the others Jamie confirmed.  
  
~  
Meanwhile  
~  
  
Angel, Swany. I want you two to meet me a Flower Island over in the Crystal Islands Cid ordered.  
  
The two girls asked in unison.  
  
Because I have something I need to do first Cid answered plainly, and he turned and walked away.  
  
Angel sighed and looked at Swan Should we trust him? she asked.  
  
We don't have a choice. If we don't it will be the end of the both of us Swan answered as she watched Cid walk off into the distance.  
~  
The whole group had packed up an hour ago and were now headed towards the ferry terminal to catch a ride to Crystal Islands.  
  
Well here's the terminal but where's the boat? Eric asked.  
  
Hmmm, according to this chart, the next one woun't arrive until three. That's two hours from now Mike said as he read off a time schedule to the Crystal Island Ferry.  
  
I don't want to wait that long Jamie whined.  
  
Paul removed a pokeball from his belt a looked at it with a smile. He was about to head over towards the waters edge when  
  
Hey there! Do guys need a ride? A young girl's voice asked.  
  
The whole group looked up to a huge blue Gyarados coming towards the bay and on top of it were two girls. One was waving happily at Jamie and the group and another was holding her Squirtle, smiling happily.  
  
The Gyarados stopped when it reached the docks and it's trainer jumped down from the pokemon, the other girl with the Squirtle stayed aboard.  
  
The girl had short blue hair and wore a white baseball cap with Mickey Mouse on the front. A blue and green t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneackers completed her outfit.  
  
Let me guess Jamie started You were an Author?  
  
The girl stopped and smiled, her giggle was almost contagious. You got me there she said. Both me and my friend over there are Authors from fanfiction.net. How could you tell?  
  
Jamie closed her eyes and smiled I don't think they has Disneyland hats here in the pokemon world Jamie pointed out.  
  
the girl said I guess that would make sense. My name's Lila, or Inami on ff.net. Over there is my Gyarados.  
  
Who's the other girl? Mike asked Lila.  
  
Oh her? Don't worry, you'll get to meet her soon. Are you all headed towards Crystal Islands?  
  
they all answered in unison.  
  
Well I can give you a ride if you want, Me and my friend are headed over ther too.  
  
Great, now we don't have to wait for that ferry Melissa sighed.  
  
Well what are we waiting for? Jamie asked Lets go!  
  
Sparky cheered.  
  
Just then one of Jamie's pokeballs popped open to reveal the baby Articuno. It wasted no time as it ran off in the other direction to play in the shallows of the ocean.  
  
Arty, come back here Jamie ordered as ran after the baby bird.  
  
Lila gave the baby pokemon a weird look Is that a pom pom with wings? she asked skeptically.  
  
That's what I said Paul huffed under his breath.  
  
Jamie got Arty back into his pokeball and returned to the group.  
  
That thing's going to be a hand full Eric said to her.  
  
You're telling me Jamie sighed.  
  
It needs more training Lila said.  
  
It just hatched this morning. It still has a lot to learn Jamie told her.  
  
HEY LILA! LETS GET GOING! the other girl on the Gyarados yelled, her Squirtle nodding in agreement.  
  
Lila looked at the group Well lets get a move on  
  
It wasn't long before the group was sailing the beautiful ocean. The salty breeze rushed into their lungs and the warm sunhine above made conditions perfect to be out.  
  
Not a cloud in the sky, and no Cid to bother me Jamie sighed as she leaned back on the pokemon.  
  
Pi Pi Sparky said as he did the same.  
  
Eric looked over to see the trainer and pokemon resting peacefully. He smiled and slowly got up. Eric walked over to Jamie and sat down next to her. Jamie opened her eyes to see Eric smiling down at her and she sat up.  
  
Why did you get up? Eric asked.  
  
No reason Jamie replied but it looks like you have something on your mind  
  
Eric put a hand behind his head and scratched himself nervously Well I uhm  
  
Come on, spit it out, I don't bite Jamie said.  
  
Eric sighed a bit then said Well I kinda want to thank you  
  
Jamie gave Eric an intergued look Oh! what for?  
  
Before you came here I had no one. All I had was Gary, and the rest of my family. But now you're here and I finally have a friend and I can get out a do something. Gary was always on pokemon journeys and Grandpa was always to busy.  
  
So what did you do before I came? Jamie asked.  
  
Me and Sandy went through the Kanto League together Eric said.  
  
Well it shouldn't be me you're thanking, it should be Ash and Misty. They brought me here Jamie answered.  
  
Maybe you're right Eric said.  
  
Up next to Lila was Melissa and the other girl who introdused herself as Kimberly. On ff.net I'm known as Lilika Kimberly explained.  
  
Lila agreed Me and Lilika were working on a story together when all of a sudden James appears and BAM! we ended up here Lila said.  
  
Gary was the one who pulled me in Melissa said. Now I'm traveling with Jamie, Eric, Paul, and Mike. Me and Jamie are the only Authors in the group.  
  
Lila smiled I think you two are lucky  
  
Melissa asked.  
  
You two get three guys all to yourselves Kmberly answered.  
  
Melissa smiled at the thought but then said I'm not like that, and I don't think Jamie is either  
  
Kimberly had her sights on something eles while Melissa and Lila were talking. Finally she spoke up Hey guys, look at those two down there Kimberly pointed at Jamie and Eric.  
  
Melissa and Lila looked down to see the two friends laughing and talking, and occasionally fighting with each other playfully.  
  
Kim smiled Something tells me that those two will become more than just friends one day  
  
They'd make a cute couple Lila said.  
  
Melissa smiled One day, maybe


	10. Story 1, Chapter 7

Pokemon The Next Generation!  
Whirlpool Round Up!  


  
The salty air stung Cid's face as he flew over the ocean onboard his faithful Skarmory, Skarr.  
  
The Steel bird pokemon had a scar that went down it's eye so hense the name. Cid was forced to wear his shades because the sunshine was so bright, and the reflection it made off the water wasn't helping either.  
  
Cid was scanning the horizon for something, he made careful note in his mind not to miss an inch of the oceans' wide span. Finally he saw it! A Gyarados with several people aboard, all headed in the direction of the Crystal Islands.  
  
Cid grinned _She's not going to get away from me this time_ he thought. Cid removed a pokeball from his belt and chucked down towards the ocean. The pokeball opened and released its pokemon into the watery depths below. Skarr swooped down and Cid caught the pokeball then he looked at his pokemon.  
  
Kingdra, go trap that Gyarados using your Whirlpool attack Cid ordered.  
  
The pokemon said with a nodd and it dived into the cold ocean and headed for its target.  
  
****  
  
Eric was resting contently on Gyarados's back, Jamie's head on his stomach, she said it wasn't soft enough to be a pillow but it would have to do. Sparky was fast asleep next to Sandy; and Melissa, Paul, Mike, and Kim were playing cards. As usual, Lila was on top of her Gyarados's head watching for any sign of the Crystal Islands.  
  
Eric opened his eyes to see Jamie fast asleep, Eric smiled and chuckled to himself and closed his eyes. Suddenly Lila's Gyarados started roar and jerk around violently.  
  
We're caught in a whirlpool! Lila yelled from her post.  
  
Jamie was litterally thrown from were she lay, Eric reacted quickly and caught her.  
  
He said as he got a firm hold on his friend.  
  
  
  
Jamie yelled as she saw her Pichu fly off the Gyarados.  
  
Suddenly Melissa said as she made a quick reach for Sparky and caught him.  
  
Pi Pichu Sparky chimed with a smile.  
  
Jamie sighed in relief then she looked up at Lila and yelled Lila, what's happening?  
  
We're caught in a very large whirl pool, we can't get out! Lila yelled.  
  
Jamie gave her a surprised look, when suddenly an evil laughter was heard from above. Jamie looked up to see Cid on his Skarmory looking down at Jamie.  
  
Well, well. It seems you have yourself stuck in a bit of a pickle, or a whirlpool in this case Cid laughed.  
  
Jamie only gave Cid an unamused look and replied Bad Cid, really bad  
  
Well at least I haven't lost my sence of humor Cid said.  
  
Cid looked down and watched as Jamie tried to stay on Lila's Gyarados. He smiled and swooped down only a few feet away from her. Come on Jamie. Why don't you just come with me and you you can be my partner in Team Rocket Cid offered.  
  
You already have a partner and I'd never join such a horrible organization Jamie yelled in anger.  
  
You're in no position to talk girl Cid snapped.  
  
Suddenly Arty popped out of his pokeball again and the rough movement of the Gyarados threw the baby pokemon into the water.  
  
No! Arty! Jamie yelled in panic and she pulled out of Eric's hold and dived into the water after little Arty.  
  
Everyone yelled, Cid only laughed.  
  
Immeadiatly everyone began to react. Gyarados, Go! Paul yelled, releasing his Gyarados.  
  
Blastoise, Go! Mike yelled as he released his pokemon.  
  
Eric yelled.  
  
You to Squirtle Kimberly ordered.  
  
Rescue them! every one commanded.  
  
Every pokemon complied and immeaditatly caught Arty with little trouble, but Jamie had been snatched by Kingdra.  
  
Blastoise, tackle it! Mike yelled.  
  
Mike's Blastoise tackled Cid's Kingdra, freeing Jamie and allowing him to grab her. The turtle pokemon quickly rushed Jaime to the surface and Jamie gasped for air. Eric's Fearow flew down, baby Arty and Eric already on it, and made an attempt to get Jamie.  
  
Alright, now everyone stop that whirlpool Paul yelled.  
  
Suddenly Cid flew down on Skarr and snatched Jamie right from Blastiose's grip and glided back up to the safety of the air.  
  
Give her back Cid! Eric yelled.  
  
Not on your life Cid yelled.  
  
Just then something flew by and knocked Cid and Jamie into the whirlpool below. Cid couldn't keep his grip on Jamie and was forced to let go by the strength of the spiraling water. Kingdra quickly came to Cid's rescue and got the boy out of there as quickly as he could.  
  
Meanwhile the others were all aboard Eric's Fearow, Paul's Noctowl, and Mike's Pidgeot. All of them were yelling frantically for the pokemon to stop and save Jamie.  
  
They can't hear us Melissa yelled from Paul's Noctowl.  
  
None of them will stop until the whirlpool is gone Eric Lila yelled from Mike's Pidgeot.  
  
Eric looked at the whirlpool in anger _Come on Jamie, you can't give up now _  
  
~  
At that time  
~  
A lifeless form floated through the water, Jamie had drifted far from the whirlpool and was barely hanging on o life. Just then something grabbed the collar of her shirt and began to lift her to the surface.  
  
Jamie's head gently broke through the water, and the thing that had her by the collar slowly started to bring her over towards Eric and the others.  
****  
Everyone sat on Paul's Gyarados, Lila's was to weak from all that had happened earlier. As for the other water pokemon, they had been ordered to search for Jamie but now each one waded in the water looking up at their trainers in disappointment.  
  
Did you find her? Eric asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
The pokemon shook there heads in sadness.  
  
Well you guys did the best you could Lila said.  
  
Just then Melissa started to scream frantically. Guys Look!, Look! It's Jamie, over there! she pointed.  
  
Everyone looked to see Jamie coming towards them, something under her that was under the water was holding her up.   
  
Eric yelled, but Jamie did seem to notice.  
  
Finally Jamie was brought next to Paul's Gyarados and the pokemon that had brought her there just went into one of her pokeballs before anyone could see it! Eric hausted the cold, wet, unconscious girl up onto the pokemon and held her close.  
  
Jamie was breathing weakly and shivering violently, occasionally caughing up water. We have to get her help before she gets sick or dies from hypothermia! Eric said.  
  
Don't worry! Gyarados is the fastest pokemon I know! Paul said, and quickly the giant pokemon let out a roar and swam as fast as it could in the direction of Crystal Islands.  
  
Melissa carefully wrapped a blacket around the unconscious girl and felt her forehead for a fever; Melissa looked up towards Paul Paul hurry, she's getting worse! Melissa yelled.  
~  
3 hours later  
~  
Shhh, I think she's waking up Melissa said in a hushed tone.  
  
Jamie felt as if she were engulfed in total darkness and she could only hear the familar and comforting voices of her friends. Just then Jamie moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. Everything was fuzzy but her sight quickly cleared up to reveal her friends. She seemed to be in some sort of hospital room.  
  
Melissa was at her bedside, Eric too but he was holding her hand. Paul and Mike were standing near the door, intent on staying, and as for Kimberly and Lila, they too were at the doorway but they had other plans.  
  
Lila smiled I'm glad we made it here in time, and I'm glad to know Jamie will be okay. But right now I have a gym to get to.  
  
Jamie get better soon because you have a whole journey ahead of you and it will be filled with lots of fun, adventure, and friends Kimberly said.  
  
Jamie smiled weakly and slowly lifted her hand and waved a small good bye. Kim and Lila waved back and left.  
  
Jamie, you need to rest before you can battle. Take my word for it Melissa sighed.  
  
Jamie only nodded and closed her eyes, She was to weak to even stay awake. She was just going to have to wait until she had regained her strength. As Jamie closed her eyes she couldn't help but wonder what happend to Cid.  
~  
  
It's about time Angel said as she saw Cid come up the path and approach the two girls.  
  
Where were you? Swan asked.  
  
Cid just walked right past them and said I was taking care of some business, now lets get going!  
  
And they all walked off in the direction of the Flower Island Gym!  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
  
Authors Note! : Okay I've come to the conclusion that listening to music while writting is not a good mix, therefore I will not do it again. Insults between Rocket members will fly! More trainers will appear in the following episodes. This series will be like the show and 2 to 3 trainers maybe featured per story. Those who sent in a description through the reviews Thankyou, those who did them through e-mail, I lost them and would ask if you woudn't mind doing it again. It makes my work go faster. As for Arty, this is not why I asked people to not chose legendary pokemon, you'll see why soon. And Arty will soon prove that his cuteness is the only good thing he has ( Psyduck wanna be x7) need I go on!


End file.
